Back To The Future
by Melissa-jayne-Cullen
Summary: Big Hair...Bright Clothes and Wham! The love story between two star-struck vampires. Rated M for later Lemons! SLASH Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters - SM does!

EPOV

I was laying on Jaspers lap when I remembered the day me and him got together. It was so perfect. I wanted to know if he remembered too. I tuned towards him and looked lovingly into his eyes.

"Remember the day you declared your love for me"

'"Weren't you trying to look like George Michael"

"Errr. back to what I was saying"

"No but you really were trying look like him….. The big hair, those weird hotpants and that whacky 'Choose Life!' shirt…. Seriously man?"

"Well you were just as bad….'Sonny' from Miami Vice…..the whole gay suit look just does not suit you one bit."

"well I am with you. You're gay!. I'm gay. Were gays!"

"Still didn't suit you man!… anyway back to my point….. Do you remember it?"

'"Of course I remember it - I'm a vampire darlin"

Flashback!!!!!

"_Wasn't 'sexual healin' playin' "_

"_That's a different first time for us -wink- let me finish this story Jazz!"_

_Wasn't…"_

"_No shut up"_

"_But…"_

'_NO!!!!!'_

"_Sorry darlin'"_

I came to the meadow for some peace. Something that _you're_ not familiar with since you followed me there.

"B_ut you looked hot."_

"_Mhmmm…. Now will you let me carry on."_

"_Sure"_

I was laying on the grass staring at the sun above me, when I heard feet shuffling in the grass. Your thoughts were jumbled. I knew something was on your mind.

"_Well how were you supposed to tell your friend that you're in love with him"_

"_You did it perfect Jazz"_

I didn't turn to look at you 'cause I know when you want to talk you do. I had to give you a chance to make you're move. Let you decide to gather you're thoughts. You cleared your throat and mumbled something even for a vampire couldn't hear. I asked you to repeat what you said. that's when my whole life changed.

"_Isn't it funny how three little words can change our entire existence….. Oh sorry I will let you continue'_

You knelt down before me and in my 85 years I'd never seen anything so beautiful as the way you looked when the sun hit you.

"_What? Even in my Miami Vice days"_

'"_*Growl* JASPER!!!!!"_

I was mesmerized and then you spoke those words that made my still heart beat again.

"_I remember everythin' I said and the way I told you….. 'I cherish you like nothing else_

_Have I told you , that your smile_

_Lights the darkest of my days._

_Have I told you, that your eyes_

_Take my breath away."_

"_Yeah…. You said… it still takes my breath away - even now.'_

I saw the sparkle in your eyes and I knew it wasn't a joke like you and Emmett usually play. I was confused and I ran from you.

"_That really hurt Ed! Why?"_

"_I'm with you now you know why."_

"_That's a totally different story isn't it."_

"_Yeah -grin-"_

Jasper began to mumble _"We're gonna be here all day"_

I needed to think things through. I never thought I was into men, but I replayed the whole scene over and over again in my head and suddenly it all made sense. When I first met you, you had red eyes. You didn't think you could adapt to our way of life and I helped you. I was so proud, every step you took made me feel so much for you. Thinking back, I should have realised it was love.

"_Well you cant help love me…. Seen my face I'm cute."_

"_I know but seriously"_

_**AN: This is a joint effort from MyLittlePonyGirl. Adam said four things but it helped. And of course my self. Chapter 2 up shortly. **_

_**Love **_

_**Melissa **_

_**Xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters, SM does. But if we did……

Jasper POV

"_Are you going to finish your story? Or are you just goin' to stare at me some more?"  
"Sorry I got distracted..Your eyes are so.."  
" I guess I'll finish the story then..."_

I was upset that you left. Your emotions were in turmoil, for the first time in my existence I didn't know how someone felt. I was ready to leave, leave the Cullen's, this lifestyle...leave everything all because it reminded me of you. I didn't know what I could do to rectify this, to make everything the way they were again. That's before I knew you'd spent the last 36 years of knowing me hiding your love for _me._

"_What do you mean for you? I always loved you"  
"I know that now, but back then, I wasn't so sure. I knew you loved someone, I just never dreamed..sorry..._wished_ it was me"  
"Awww..that's…"  
"Yeah"_

I spent hours in the forest, waiting for you. Hoping that you'd come back and tell me everything will be okay again. I felt my dead heart break; something I didn't imagine could happen until then. I knew it was a stupid risk to take, to tell you I loved you. To even be in love with you was reckless enough. Even though your emotions were in turmoil, I sensed one. One emotion stood out from the rest for me, one that killed me, metaphorically of course. I felt hatred, I was foolish and self centred enough to believe that that hatred was centred on me.

"_It wasn't on you Jasper, it was all on me. I hated myself for not being brave enough to tell you I loved you too, for not closing the gap between us and actually physically showing you how I loved you, 'cause I do and I did"  
Jasper smiled at this, stroking his lovers hair "I know Edward, I know"_

Then you came back, your hair was wet, your clothes like a second skin sticking to your body and my body...well it ached to be with yours, to close the distance between us and warm you, even though my body was too cold and your body wasn't affected by it. We stood in the clearing, never breaking eye contact, not a sound, just us.

"_Sounds nice doesn't it? Us?"  
"Even after all this time Edward. It's still nice we're an 'Us'"  
"I'd only ever want to be an 'us' with you"  
"And you call me gay..."  
"Way to ruin the moment Jazz"  
_

This time, I could feel your emotions, you were calm, and you were at peace. The hatred was gone; there wasn't even a trace of it ever being there. This time, the one emotion that stood out the most was love. You grinned at my confused thoughts with that outstanding grin that I was constantly stunned by.

"_I remember your thoughts quite vividly actually Jasper, you thought I'd come to tell you that I loved another, and that I wasn't that angry you loved me, but we could never be. You are always so hard upon yourself. It's a blessing for you that I'm here to be so easy on you"_

Then you did something completely unexpected by me, you uttered the three most important words to me that seemed to melt away everything in existence apart from me and you...us. You fixed my shattered heart and I could of sworn blood pumped through my veins once again. I remember thinking that if I could have cried I would have been doing so. Looking back it was unrealistic of me to **not **realise it was love for me you felt. I suppose even vampires minds can get a little crazy when you tell someone you love them and they run away.

"_You've still not 100% forgiven me for that, have you Jasper?"  
"Forgiven yes, forgotten nope. I am a vampire after all Darlin'"_

After that, I'm not sure what happened, I just remember lying here, how we are now, telling each other how we loved each other. Even with a vampiric mind, that moment still doesn't feel real.

"_And being with you now, I still have to pinch myself to make sure I don't wake, in the infirmary back in 1863"  
"Jasper, I am real. What we feel is real, the love and the adoration is real. And anyway, when your touching me, kissing me....making me moan your name over and over while you su...."  
"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Don't you go down that smutty road in your brain?"  
"Maybe I should do __**just**__ that..."_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight - SM does…but if I did -who knows what would have happened

"_Tell me another story Edward" Jasper breathed. Both boys were laid naked in the soft grass, Jaspers head on Edwards chest._

"_You want a story after that?" Edward chuckled. "Yeah, why not? It could be about our first time" "Hmmm...That's defiantly a story" Edward pulled Jaspers face up to his own and kissed him with all the passion he could muster after that energetic work-out in the meadow. "Now where to begin..."_

Gazing out of the window, I wondered why the house was so quiet. It was rather obscure. No Alice screaming at Rosalie and Esme telling them what they can and can't wear. No Carlisle warning Emmet to grow up a little. Yeah like that was going to happen. In fact it was a rather little too quiet for my liking. I wandered downstairs to find a post-it stuck on the bottom of the stairs.

_Edward_

_Gone out hunting. Only Jasper is staying behind. Sorry we didn't tell you but you weren't in when we all got back._

_Love Esme x_

So where were you? I couldn't be bothered to find out. I was so exhausted from trying to kill Emmet for stealing my piano. Why on earth he did that for was pretty unbelievable. I found myself staring at the grand piano in front of me and I had the sudden urge to play. I began pressing the keys and a tune was composed. For some reason it reminded me of you. Quiet but mysterious, loving and caring.

_Jasper giggled nuzzling his face into Edwards's neck "I didn't realise you thought I was mysterious...""Stop gloating and listen to the story, it's getting to the best bit"_

"It's beautiful"

I suddenly turned round to find you standing between the door frames. Your eyes burned into mine. I could see the desire and need, the passion. All from that stare.

In lightening speed I pinned your arms at either side of you and pushed you back so you were against the wall. Your eyes met mine and for that split second they looked like they were bursting into flames. Out of nowhere my lips touched yours. Slowly caressing them. Slow and gentle.

"_What ever happened to slow and gentle...Hmm baby?" Jasper purred seductively in Edwards's ear. "Slow and gentle went out the window, along with your 80's fashion...sugar"_

You began to return the favour and your tongue traced my bottom lip demanding an entrance to my mouth. I gladly allowed it. Our tongues danced for what seemed an eternity. I couldn't take this desire any more. I needed you. Still kissing, I let my hand trail from your neck, down your marble chest and stroked your crotch. I felt you shudder with pleasure and your jeans seem to tighten. You removed your lips from mine and left trails of kisses from my cheek, down my neck to my collar bone. You nipped the nape of my skin with your tongue and I quivered before you. My cock growing hard as you began to squeeze my buttocks. My jeans were tightening and my cock was throbbing too much. Reading into your mind, I found you was thinking the same. So I took the privilege of pulling away from you for a moment.

"_Our minds are __**always**__ thinking the same" Jasper chuckled "And I really didn't know my hands..." Jasper slid his hands down to Edwards buttocks "had such an effect on you" Edward promptly removed Jasper's hands and kissed him on the nose. "Now now, where's that southern gentleman gone? Let me finish this story."_

You stared at me. _Edward what's wrong? Y_ou thought. Making sure I didn't give you the wrong impression I unbuttoned your shirt. _Thank fuck for that. These clothes are killing me. I need to feel your skin on mine. _Taking that order I ripped your jeans, leaving you standing in your boxers, your member showing very large.

"_Very...""Jasper..."_

You moved towards me and slowly removed my khakis and your hand slid beneath the waistband of my boxers. I gasped. You must have thought you was taking things to far 'cause you removed your hand. I grabbed you by the wrist and guided you to my pulsating member. Your hand stroked and teased the tip, and I couldn't take any more of your teasing. I dragged you towards my room and pushed you onto the bed. I removed my boxers and you lowered your mouth to my inner thigh. I shuddered with pleasure below you; my hand fiercely grabbed your hair and pulling you to the tip of my member. You took me whole. Swirling your tongue around me, over the tip, sending me to the edge, my juices filled your mouth. With a cheeky grin you licked what cum you had around your mouth. I pulled your mouth to mine and kissed you with what passion I had.

Feeling confident and so horny, you flipped me over onto my stomach and bit my earlobe. I felt your cock harden against my back. A moan escaped my mouth. Begging for more I squirmed under your touch. "More" I moaned to you. "What do you want me to do" was your reply.

All I wanted was you to fuck me.

The same time I thought that, you thought _I want to fuck you. I want you to feel me from the inside._

"_I can't listen to that song without getting hard.""I know what you mean" Edward chuckled into his lovers honey blonde curls._

"Do it" was the only thing I said before your cock thrusted from behind. Moans escaped us both. Harder and harder. You were giving me so much pleasure that I came all over my bed. I wanted you to do me harder. "Harder Jasper" _fuck I think I'm close_. Each thrust was sending you closer over the edge and I wanted you to release inside of me.

Moments later I both heard and felt your orgasm. The feeling was so immense that I started to harden up again. So I returned the favour. Giving you exactly what you gave me.

Finally I stopped, both of us panting. You withdrew yourself from me and we both collapsed on the bed. I stroked my hand up and down your chest when you whispered

"I love you"

I gazed up at you "I love you too"

"_Wow, our first time was pretty steamy...." Jasper chuckled straddling Edwards bare chest."And so was our second...And third...And so on" Edward smirked feeling up his lover's arms. "I can't believe that before that, we didn't even kiss." "You tried enough Jasper.""Yeah, well that would of happened sooner, if you hadn't been such a good little boy."_

"_You took care of that, didn't you?" Edward giggled flipping Jasper over so he was on top. "Time to get dressed lover boy""Do we have too?" _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight - SM does *growls*

_JPOV_

_Me and Edward were heading back home, our hands intertwined. Walking was all we needed to do. So much time. The fabulous thing about being a vampire is that we have so much spare time. More time to make out…_

"_Man, I feel so turned on after that story. It makes me want to kiss you with so much passion." I had to say something to fill the silence. Edward seemed a little distant._

"_It certainly was our best first night together. But it does make me wonder…" Edward trailed off. I had no idea where this was going._

"_What?" I asked. I was so confused._

"_Huh? Oh - nothing." Edward replied looking in to space. _

_I wish I could read minds. Being an empath does have its advantages, but this is not fair. What I would do to get inside his head. _Yeah I know your reading my thoughts Edward. Please tell me what you're thinking off. _Guilt and passion were the dominant emotions radiating from him. What on earth was he thinking about?_

"_Come on darlin'. You know there are no secrets between us. So what are you thinking about?" I was worried now. _

"_Well… I was kind of being nostalgic , thinking about that day we told Alice about us." He replied. His expression showed so much pain. And I thought I was the only one that was supposed to look pained. _

"_Oh." Was my only answer_

"_I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up."_

"_It's ok man. She shouldn't have found out like that but who would have thought we managed to stop her looking into the future about our relationship. I know it was wrong for us to keep it a secret, nonetheless I love you her, but I am in love with you. I always will." I had to tell him how I feel. _

"_So are you going to tell me what you were thinking of earlier. Don't worry we have all the time in the world so don't give the whole 'it's a long story' crap." I had to know what he was thinking._

"_You see. I wish there was another way we could have told her. I didn't want to hurt her. I need to tell you how I feel."_

EPOV__

Me and you were staring lovingly into each other's eyes, our bodies contorted around each other. My bare skin against yours was the only touch I needed at that moment in time. Nothing else mattered. Claire De Lune was softly playing in the background of my bedroom. No one else was home. I kept on thinking that this wasn't real. You weren't here, lying naked on my bed. It was an illusion that I could see before my eyes. I didn't want anyone or anything to take you away from me. That's when I remembered. Alice. That little pixie was so happy with you and I took you away from her. And the worst part was that she didn't even know. 

"_Correction. We asked her not to look into the future as I wanted to tell her how I felt about you my own time." Jasper interrupted without a thought._

"_I know but I still feel terrible" _

_Jasper stopped in his tracks and turned to face Edward. He gently placed his lips upon Edward's and give him a reassuring kiss. It was all Edward needed to give his reply:_

"_Let me finish the story please…"_

I never took my eyes of you and then you had to ruin the romantic moment by saying " I want you.". 

"_you were deep in thought. I had to do something. I reckon it was well worth it…." Jasper trailed off into another memory. _

"_JASPER!!!! Im being serious here"_

"_Sorry."_

Those three words made me hard. 

"_I shall leave that for another time. I need to tell you how I felt about what happened"_

Once the passion had died down slightly. I shifted on top of you and kiss your lips. The only thoughts running through my head were the ones declaring my love for you. I love you. That was all I could feel. It was all I wanted to feel. Then I heard the footsteps approaching my room. It happened so quick. Alice had came back from her shopping trip with Rosalie so much earlier than expected. She barged into my room and stared at me and you laying on the bed. Her eyes were wide like she was a deer in front of car headlights. Her thoughts were jumbled. _What….loved me…liar….I should have seen this…crap….no… _I jumped up from you and pulled my boxers up. You went towards her "Alice. Alice say something. Anything please" there was silence for another five minutes before she screamed in my head _Get out now! I need to speak to both of you's separately. I hate you. _

I hate you. I hate you. That phrase was all I could replay in my mind over and over again. I ran so far away - away from your voices. I was a coward. I couldn't listen to what you both were saying. 

Ruined. 

My life ruined. Alice's life ruined. Your life ruined. Heck even the full family's life ruined. I came between you and Alice. Soon as I had started feeling something towards you I should have ran. I didn't want to come between you and her. You were so happy. I was full of guilt. I stared out into the ocean thinking how it seemed to reflect my life. It was calm. Calm before the storm. How could I have been so stupid - I should have told Alice from the start. She deserved better. The pixie was my sister - the sister I never had in my human life. That was just a pile of dirt now. The sea before me started to get rougher, the blue waves crashing against the side of the rocks. The sun was no where to be seen as the grey and darken clouds caved in around me. My phone started to vibrate. I ignored it. I couldn't speak to anyone right now - my emotions were in turmoil. The night came and went. So did the day. I sat here for what seemed like forever. 

"Hey" came an all to familiar voice behind me. It rang like bells. So high and serene. Alice.

"Look Jasper told me the whole story. Come home please. Esme misses you. We all do. And yes before you get cocky and arrogant - that does include me"

I turned to face her. Her eyes were pitch black with darker circles around more than usual. If I hadn't known better I would have thought that she hadn't slept and spent all her time crying. I removed my eyes from her gaze and let them wander to the calmness around me. "How long have I been gone?" I asked her.

"About three weeks. Emmett and Carlisle followed your trail and get an eye on you." she replied truthfully. 

Three weeks - that long. Jasper probably is beating himself up. 

"Alice. Im sor-" I began to say before she interrupted me.

"Save the sorry speech for someone else. I only came here to tell you that we want you home. I hate the way I found out. I cant believe you both lied to me. I used to hate you but now I don't. all I feel is betrayed. You are my brother. And he _was _my husband. I need to tell you that I haven't forgiven you both for what you did to me but I know you feel a lot more for Jasper than I ever could. You both deserve to be happy. And from my recent visions I know I will fall in love with someone else. Some one who can make me happy just like Jasper did - maybe even more.". After her speech I was dumbstruck. Not once did she go to attack me, swear at me or anything. 

She went to turn away but I grabbed hold her shoulders and replied "Alice - I need to know that you aren't leaving us. I don't want this to ruin us both. Or the whole family. All I'm asking for is your acceptance. I want you to still be that over-hyped little annoying pixie that everyone adores." I had to say something. I had to make sure I wasn't secretly hurting her.

"Don't worry _Eddie _I am not leaving. How could you even suggest that. Yes you hurt me but something good has come out of it. You have a lover waiting at home for you. don't worry about me I have to wait a while before I get mine but you are my family. You are all I have left." I pulled her into a hug and ruffled her black spikey hair. "Come on lets get home." I started to drag her back towards the direction of our family when she pulled me to a stop. 

"Can we hunt first please. We both haven't fed for a long time" she giggled. Finally the Alice I loved is back. 

I know deep down she says she will forgive me but I truly did rip her heart out. 

"_There. All my emotions. How I felt and what I did whilst I was gone." I told Jasper. I felt so much better I had that off my chest. _

"_You know she has forgiven you. She has her love now. That was in the past and if there was another way of telling her then I would gladly go back and do it that way, but things do happen for a reason. That reason is I found you and Alice found Bella." _

"_As if you went to kill her though…. Come on she smelt so delicious for me but I resisted." I carefully shifted the topic. _

"_Shut it. Not my fault I'm still finding it difficult to resist human blood." Jasper growled at me._

"_Come on lets get home. Since we got sidetracked" I gave him a loving kiss, and ran my fingers through his golden hair. I raced off leaving a dazzled Jasper behind me. Not long after, I felt him pull me to a stop._

"_It's your fault we got sidetracked. I need to tell you something too."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight -SM does**

JPOV

_Edward's face was etched with a look of confusion. He was radiating it so much I momentarily got confused myself"Is it bad?" Edward rasped, a look of fear washing over his perfect features, eradicating the earlier confusion._

_I sheepishly looked down, how was I going to tell him this? Would it hurt him? Anger him? I didn't want to risk us. I slowly clapped myself in my head. Me and my big mouth...way to go Jasper._

"_Jazz..." Edward spoke, interrupting my thoughts. "Tell me, your thoughts are scaring me."_

"_Remember that I was in the Civil War?" I looked down once more my shoes suddenly got interesting._

"_Yes Jazz, of course I remember" Edward rolled his eyes at me "You go on about it all the time and you almost got us thrown out of school that one time when we were studying it in history just because the teacher said the south were cry babies" _

_I physically flinched at this and sent a wave of anger towards him. Edward chuckled and held his hands up in front of him in mock surrender, his face suddenly clouded with seriousness._

"_Hey mister, don't think I've forgotten you were telling me something, now stop thinking how you can show me that not all the south were cry babies, tempting as it might be, I want to know your secret Major Whitlock" _

Curse you Cullen _I thought, purposely lacing my thoughts with playful acid. I guess there is no way to get out of this._

I entered the confederate army at a mere 17, I suppose back then I was naive, young and wanting to be grown up. Everyone assumed I was 20; they didn't really care how I old I really was, I was willing to fight for their cause; I was just one more body to dig a hole for. I soon regretted my decision not long after I enrolled, many of my comrades died while I survived, climbing the ranks with my charisma. Eventually I made it to Major, not an easy feat let me tell you that. I was given control over a small number of soldiers, some only a few year older than myself. We were settled for the night in some location that eludes my memory, the higher ranks, like I had tents, while the lower ranks slept beneath the stars. I remember that night being remarkably cold, and thanking the lord I was of the lucky few to have a tent. That's when a man, a year older than myself and fairly new to the troop entered my tent.

"_I hope that's not a pun for something..." Edward spoke apprehensively "Shut up and listen, you'll find out in time" _

He was around 6'2"; muscular body covered with tanned skin, his hair was rich ebony that fell into his piercing cyan eyes. His usually clean shaven face was shadowed with stubble and his eyes betrayed nothing of what he was feeling. I was usually rather well attuned to a person's emotions something I fetched with me into this existence, however enhanced like everything else, but this solider I could not. This intrigued me, _he _intrigued me, I offered him a seat, and I could tell he wanted to talk. Many of the soldiers came to me to talk; I listened and never shared my woes, this they appreciated. I asked his name and he told me it was Elijah, I asked him if he wanted to talk and I was utterly dumbfounded when he shook his head and said "You talk, you never get to talk, you only listen." I laughed, no one had wanted to listen to me, they obeyed my orders but that was it, _I _was the one who listened to them. I pressed again

"You entered my tent, Elijah. You talk." He laughed at me this time and leaned into my face, I couldn't take my eyes from his. It felt as though he was looking into the core of my being. He whispered to me "I have my ways to make you talk...Major**." **Here was this young handsome man, in my tent making, what was obvious to a blind man, a move on me. I'll spare you the details as I know it'd only upset you.

"_You mean you had sex with him?" Edward looked at me, his beautiful eyes wide. I nodded, wanting to continue my story to explain to him that this meant nothing, that he was my world. _

When I woke in the morning, he was nowhere in sight. I could say I wasn't surprised, homosexuality was frowned upon in those days. I resumed in getting dressed and carried on with my day to day happenings not seeing Elijah again. This was until night time came around and yet again, I had a tent. He entered and I once more told him to sit. This time Elijah spoke first, "Again Jasper talk to me. I can feel your tension; it's almost like your radiating it. I thought that last night relieved some, that perhaps I was helping you while also helping myself. I provided you with some relief from your tension and you provided me with warmth, and now I'm back, not for warmth but the tension only momentarily dispersed after last night. So talk Major, you need to."

And I did, I told him how I missed my family, how I missed everything about my home. How I lied about my age, how I've always thought I was bisexual, everything. And then I let him share my bed. This pattern continued, we either fucked or talked, him always sleeping in my tent. One evening, however Elijah never showed up. We'd just been in battle and many men were lost, I panicked, had the one person who cared about me in during this time died? I searched for him for days, I left my army, my position, my rank to find him but never did. That's when I met Marie and that's when I became a vampire, you know my story from there.

"_So you never found him?" Edward asked, his voice laced with concern. "I looked for a while, in my vampire form but never came across him" I replied finally meeting Edwards gaze. "I heard from a soldier, who knew us both, apparently he fled the army while we were in battle. I never understood why he never told me he was leaving, I felt deserted for a while but then I accepted that it was something he needed. I'm sorry for not telling you about Elijah, I just didn't know how you'd react."Edward gave me a small smile and kissed my knuckles. "Jasper, I've always known you had a past and I accept that, I've accepted everything about you, I know it wasn't anything serious I saw how you felt about him in your mind and I can understand that it was purely an arrangement to supply both your need, you cared for him, but not like you care for me. What you and I have is entirely different, __**you **__are my need and __**I **__yours."_

_I grinned up at my lover, I'm constantly amazed at the way he accepts me, flaws and everything. And he was right, I needed him, I needed him like a human needs air, like the earth needed sun, and like he needed me. And I also knew by the shit-eating grin he had plastered on his face at this current moment that he'd been listening to my thoughts and had heard everything. _

"_Jasper...I never knew you were so eloquent with your words" He smirked, storing away my moment of adoration for it to be used against me at a later date. _I'll show him exactly how eloquent I can be _I thought while crouching into an attack crouch as he did the same. _

"_Maybe beating you will relieve some tension" I quipped smugly just before he pounced..._

**AN: this chapter was written by MyLittlePonyGirl. Please Read and review ****J**


End file.
